Anger Management
by cool-kitsune
Summary: A short story about Jecth angering Auron again.. but this time.. Braska will do something.. Rated for Language. R&R!! Chapter III updated!
1. ChapterI

Anger Management  
  
By: cool-kitsune  
  
Author's Notes: Hehe.. got inspiration from the title of the movie.. Anger Management.. Heck.. don't even know what the movie's about.. but I have an idea what to put in this fic.. Heck no.. not yaoi.. Hey, sorry if I get them OOC.. Please don't flame me!!! Err.. sorry if I change the scenes.. (if I did.) I haven't seen the Jecth Spheres yet at all.. but am going there.. I'm sorry, okay?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
while in Guadosalam..  
  
"Hey, Braska, aren't there any temples here at Guadosellam or whatever??" Jecht asked as he scratched the back of his neck.  
  
"It's Guadosalam, Jecht.." Auron corrected him, annoyance clear in his voice. He walked on ahead of his other two companions, his fingers twitching on the handle of his sword.  
  
"What's the matter with that guy, anyway?" Jecht asked the peaceful summoner. His eyes following the irritated guardian.  
  
"Have you forgotten, Jecth?" Braska asked.  
  
"Err.."  
  
* flashback *  
  
They were crossing the Moonflow and they got on the shoopuf after the incident, I mean.. (Jecth hit the shoopuf with his sword, remember?) Jecth was still a little drunk and Auron was just plain mad, while Braska just smiled sweetly at them.  
  
Auron crossed his arms and scowled. They just gave all the money they had for compensation.. He cursed under his breath. He closed his eyes and tried not to listen to Jecth's unintelligible remarks about Zanarkand.  
  
Jecth's cheeks were flushed still and he was hiccupping. "And.. sha knows vath?? Hic!! Me boy thire .. HIC!! He's a cray beby.. HAHHAHAHHA-HIC!- HAHAHA!! Ya shudda seen hes face.. when he's crayen, Braskie!! HIC!!" He patted Braska's back. (Translation: And you know what? My boy there, he's a crybaby. HAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!! You should have seen his face when he's crying, Braskie!)  
  
'That does it..' Auron snapped and stood up, fists clenched tightly. "You.. damn, annoying.. drunkard.. You have gone far enough!!!!!!!!" He yelled angrily.  
  
"Auron.. it's really okay! Jecth, he.. he'll be sober soon enough." Braska tried to calm the angered guardian.  
  
"But my lord!!" He protested. He then put his hands on the edge of the carriage.  
  
Jecth then slapped Auron's back really hard to send Auron off-guard and nearly fell off the shoopuf. He held for dear life. Jecth tried to help him up but being drunk and all.. his hand slipped. "Whoops.. HIC!!"  
  
Auron fell off the shoopuf and splashed into the water. Good thing the water wasn't that deep yet. "HRRRRRR. JECTH!!!!!!!"  
  
Braska extended his hand for Auron to grab and get back up. Auron grabbed the hand and his body shook in anger. He tried to compose himself but to no avail.  
  
"Auron!! This is no time to fight!" Braska exclaimed, concerned about what will happen to his two guardians if Auron let his rage control him.  
  
"Hmph.. Yes my lord.." He sat back down his coat dripping of water.  
  
* end flashback *  
  
"Oh.. I was drunk then, right?" Jecth sighed and looked at Auron again. The man sure was pretty mad. He better apologize.  
  
"Anyway, we won't stay here, long, Jecth. We'll just pass by." Braska added. He looked at Jecth with concern. "Hey, Auron wouldn't be mad at you for long, I assure you that."  
  
"Whatever you say, Braska.. he sure doesn't seem like it."  
  
"Why don't you talk to him?"  
  
Jecth smirked. "Maybe I will.."  
  
Auron had headed into the inn. He sat on chair near a Guado, a scowl still on his face. This absolutely wasn't one of the better days.  
  
Jecth went in the inn and saw Auron there, sitting on a comfy chair, with his eyes closed. He approached him but Auron spoke.  
  
"What do you want?" He demanded softly. He didn't look at Jecth at all but he opened his eyes and looked straight at the wall.  
  
"Err, you see, Auron.. I came here to.." He stopped when Auron cut him off.  
  
"You came here to piss me off more?" He said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Hey!! I didn't say that?! You're so stubborn, Auron!! I'm here to apologize about awhile ago!" Jecth raised his arm in protest.  
  
"Hmph.. look whose talking.." Auron looked away.  
  
"I know you're still mad.."  
  
"Of course I am."  
  
Jecth snapped. "Why won't you let me finish, dammit!! Don't you know I'm trying to apologize here?? I'm trying to say sorry but you just keep cutting me off!!! You're.. you're such a stubborn bastard, Auron!!"  
  
Auron stood up and yelled at him back. "Well, you're not that perfect a man either!!! You're loud and obnoxious!! That's what you are!!! I've gotten enough of you're stupid antics, Jecth! Stay away from me if you don't want your head cut off!"  
  
"Ooohh.. is that a threat?" Jecth taunted him.  
  
Auron just growled back and left the inn. He passed by Braska who had seen their argument. Braska looked at Auron with a disappointed face. "My lord.." Auron just shook his head and continued on.  
  
"Auron.." Braska looked at Jecth with a sad look on his face. "I guess it didn't go too well, huh?" Braska patted Jecth's shoulder.  
  
"That guy's got big problems ya know? I thought I could get along with him.. but it seems that.. the more we are alike.. the more we oppose each other! Hey, sorry Braska."  
  
Braska smiled at him. "It's okay, Jecth.. there's really nothing to apologize about." He proceeded. "I'll talk to Auron to settle things, come on."  
  
"Okay, okay, Braskie.." Jecth nodded and followed his summoner.  
  
Auron was standing rather stiffly near the exit of Guadosalam. His arms were crossed and he seemed really unhappy about today's happenings.  
  
"Auron, you ready to go?" Braska asked Auron and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Auron just frowned and nodded. Jecth stood a few feet away from the angered man and they all continued on to: The Thunder Plains..  
  
To be continued..  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hehehhe.. I actually planned this fic to be a one-shot but I'm tired already.. I wanna post this now. Anyway, my first attempt for a fic about the incredible trio!! I hope you liked it!!! Just wait until the next chappie.. maybe tomorrow or so.. I won't keep you guys waiting for long. 


	2. ChapterII

Anger Management  
  
By: cool-kitsune  
  
Author's notes: Hey!! Second chappie here!! Jecth managed to be his annoying self so Auron gets mad.. The notes.. umm.. umm.. just the same as the first one!! Well, I hope each and every one of you peeps enjoy this fic!! Oh yeah, I've seen the Jecth Sphere in the Moonflow.. the scene wasn't shown, well whatever..  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter II  
  
Braska, Auron and Jecth went through the entrance to the Thunder Plains. Jecth sighed. "Here we go.." He walked straight forward.  
  
Auron shook his head and looked at Braska. "Lord Braska.. I.." He frowned and continued, "It's nothing.. Let us continue on.."  
  
"Auron.." Braska uttered his guardian's name before following Jecth.  
  
The first few minutes of their journey in the Thunder Plains was seemingly, not to mention uncomfortably quiet. No one spoke and no one really did anything except for trying to dodge the stray lightning bolts that came by their way. A few fiends attacked them and no conversation was exchanged.  
  
Auron scowled. 'Hell, isn't this what you wanted? Peace and quiet? Well, why aren't you satisfied, then?' He asked himself. He looked at Braska carrying his staff with him, casting a cure on Jecth for a Thundara, which came from a Larva, hit him.  
  
Jecth broke the silence with, "You needn't do that, Braska. I can manage enough even after being hit by that damn fiend." He smiled his proud smile and patted Braska on the shoulder. "As a matter of fact, you should be healing yourself, Braska. Not us. That iron giant gave you a sharp blow, you know."  
  
Braska smiled, appreciating the care his bare-footed guardian gave him. "I am fine, Jecth. Thanks for your concern."  
  
"Okay, so what are we waiting for? Lightning to strike us? Let's get moving before we get hit!!" Jecth motioned his other two companions. The Travel Agency was very far from them, not to mention that the exit was farther. Jecth kept his optimistic character on their journey and that made Braska feel a little less worried about the conflict his two guardians had.  
  
After a very quiet moment, Jecth's face lightened up with curiosity. He ran towards a tablet with a qactuar crafted into it. "Hey, Braska, what are these things?" He asked Braska.  
  
"Those are qactuar stones, Jecth. There are many of them scattered all around the Thunder Plains. Why don't you activate it?"  
  
"Hmm.." Temptation due to curiosity beat his self-control. He activated the qactuar stone and it lit up. "Err, umm.. let's get going then.."  
  
The storm was getting more severe as time passed by. It was difficult to cross at this kind of time so the trio agreed that once they reached the inn, they would rest until the storm has subdued a little.  
  
Rain was pouring in, really hard and lightning struck more often. They stayed in the safe refuge of a lightning tower. Having nothing to do, Jecth sang the Hymn of the Fayth really loudly.  
  
Auron frowned and scolded him. "Not so loud, Jecth!!"  
  
"Hey, like your voice is any softer." Jecth told Auron and continued singing.  
  
Braska looked at the two guardians, starting a fight.. again. He tried to stop them. "Auron, Auron.. he's just singing the Hymn.. nothing's wrong with that." He put out a sheepish smile.  
  
But the lightning was loud, Auron didn't hear the plead of the amicable summoner. "Are you saying that I have a temper?" He said as Jecth told him he better not slash him with his damn sword.  
  
"Hn.. What if I am? What will you do then, huh?" Jecth continued to taunt the younger guardian.  
  
Their argument was soon stopped when a rather large Iron Giant ambushed the party. It seems that it heard their loud argument and attacked them. It used its massive sword to get Auron out of the way.  
  
Auron winced and got hit out of the shelter of the lightning tower. He stayed down, while Jecth and Braska fought the Iron Giant.  
  
"Damn.." Jecth cursed as he swung his sword at the fiend. It moved back a little. But his sword didn't pierce through the armor and didn't do much damage. They needed Auron in this battle but he was out there at the middle of the Plains barely conscious. The fiend got its ground back and attacked Jecth. He fell back but he stood up, weakening.  
  
"Jecth!" Braska said worriedly. He fumbled his robes for a hi-potion and apparently got one left. His magic has abandoned him, unfortunately and he could no longer cast curative spells. He tossed it towards Jecth and he recovered some of his strength.  
  
"Braska! Summon your aeon!! I can't get through this fiend's fucking armor!!" He ordered.  
  
Braska nodded and summoned his trusty Bahamut. The aeon used its Impulse against the Iron Giant and it supposedly fell.  
  
Braska smiled and looked at Jecth. Jecth gave him a thumbs up. Then, realization hit the two men like lightning striking them. They both looked at their youngest companion trying solely to get up.  
  
Auron stumbled as he went towards Braska and Jecth.. 'Funny..' he told himself. 'I think I see double.'  
  
Braska and Jecth came running towards the guardian but.. lightning struck down and hit the very unfortunate red-clad man.  
  
Braska gasped and ran towards his fallen friend. Fortunately, Auron was still breathing but it was labored.  
  
He looked ahead and saw the Travel Agency to be a few meters away. He looked down at Auron and saw him still conscious even after being struck by lightning.  
  
"Lord.. Braska.." He said through pants. He held a seemingly large gash on his side.  
  
Jecth ran towards them to help Auron. They helped the guardian stand up, supporting his whole weight with their bodies.  
  
Auron found it hard to breath.. shock running through his whole body. His body trembled and shivered, which made the other two worried.  
  
They reached the Agency with a nearly wilted Auron with them. They hurriedly took him into the room.  
  
After his injuries were bandaged, Auron got enough strength to speak angrily. "This.. is all.. your fault, Jecth.."  
  
"WHAT?!" Jecth said with indignity. "You saying it's my fault that that fiend got us? HAH!! If you hadn't yelled at me, there wouldn't be any argument!!!!"  
  
"You were the one singing.. So damn loud." He wasn't yelling but anger was in his voice. Anger AND annoyance.  
  
"STOP SAYING IT WAS MY FAULT, DAMMIT!!!" Jecth yelled. "It's always my fault isn't it, Mr. Perfect?? Isn't it??!!"  
  
"Shut up.. Jecth or I'll.." Auron said weakly.  
  
"Or you'll what?! What can you possibly do in THAT condition?! Huh?" Jecth cut him off.  
  
"Hmph.. just shut up.. I don't need your pointless taunting, Jecth."  
  
Braska apparently had had enough of their stupid arguments. "You two.." He stated coldly.  
  
Auron and Jecth looked at him in surprise.  
  
"I have had enough of your arguments. I am going to sleep now in this room and if I see or hear any argument in this room, you will not like it." Braska laid on another bed quietly and dozed off.  
  
Auron stared at the door for a few moments. He had not seen his friend like that in his whole life. He had not seen him so angry. He certainly blew it now.  
  
Jecth laid down on the bed. He kept quiet for a while, trying to compose himself for the anger he had for Auron. 'How come this guy always blames me for everything bad that happens?! Hmph.. Like he doesn't make any mistakes..' Thought he.  
  
Auron was still lying down, and suddenly, the ceiling became very interesting. 'My Lord.. I was so stupid.. I am tired but I still blamed Jecth. Hmph.. why does he have to sing that Hymn anyway? Why do we always end up arguing?'  
  
Jecth looked at Auron who was looking at him and turned away. 'Damn stubborn guy..'  
  
Auron turned away also. 'Damn annoying drunkard..'  
  
Jecth sat up and looked at Braska. 'Braska sure wasn't happy.. maybe if I apologize.. it'll be all better tomorrow morning.. I can't let my pride destroy our friendship..'  
  
Auron was thinking of the same thing. He looked at Jecth and spoke, "Ject-"  
  
"Auron.. I.. I'm sorry if I pissed you off a while ago in Guadosalam and at that tower. I guess I don't know.. I'm acting too childish sometimes.."  
  
"Jecth.." He started. It must've taken a lot of guts to admit his mistake, being the proud man Jecth is. "I.. I must apologize too for having yelled at you and blaming you about the recent ambush.." He tried to sit up but the pain was intense and he fell back down.  
  
"Hey, don't get up, you're still injured, man." Jecth said with concern getting off his bed and going towards Auron and pushing Auron back down onto the bed.  
  
"Jecth.. I must admit.. you are not so bad after all.. I guess..we could get along well if we put our childish attitudes away." He gave him a kind smile.  
  
"Yeah, guess so too, Auron.. We could be buddies after all!! We could be friends.."  
  
"Friends.." Auron said his voice faltering.  
  
"Yeah. Braska'll be happy, huh?"  
  
"I guess so.." He said as he drifted into unconsciousness. Now that everything's okay, he could rest right, with no worries.  
  
"Hey, sweet dreams." Jecth said as he too laid on his bed and slept so they can get ready for tomorrow.  
  
Braska smiled.. he was awake the whole time and heard the two. Tomorrow might just be a wonderful day for them.  
  
~*~*~*~END~*~*~*~  
  
Well, that's it for my 2-parter. I hope you liked it!! I just love the trio!! They're my fave characters and I'm so excited till I get all the Jecth Spheres!!! Please read and review!!! Till the next chapter of The New Pilgrimage then? Yes, this story is done. R&R please!! 


	3. Chapter III

Anger Management  
  
Author's Notes: What are you all staring at me for?! So I continued it.. fine even though it was supposed to be finished after the Thunder Plains incident.. I just couldn't resist! I miss writing about Young Auron-sama! What can you do?!  
  
I-is it wrong to write about it? No.. it's not! I don't care.. heck.. in one of my moods.. I swear..  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! PLEASE.. PLEASE..  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter III  
  
Braska awoke early morning and found Auron still asleep. He was surprised at first for the man is always awake before dawn. But he just remembered he was injured. He looked towards their other companion, Jecht who was snoring loudly. He smiled; he just remembered their conversation.  
  
He stood up and looked at Auron's calmly sleeping from. 'No frowns.. no nothing.. I like it better when he sleeps.. he looks so calm..' He was then shocked when Auron's body began to shake when he coughed. "Auron?" He asked in a concerned tone.  
  
Auron had his eyes shut tight and his face was flushed. He coughed once more. Braska went nearer his friend as Auron went in a coughing fit.  
  
Braska put his hand on Auron's forehead and felt for his temperature and was shocked that Auron has a burning fever. Braska thought, 'It is rather cold.. since it is raining.. and he was hit by lightning.. and he must be cold because his blanket fell on the floor.'  
  
He just resorted to getting Auron's blanket from the floor on the sick man. He sighed with relief as Auron calmed down and stopped coughing.  
  
"Aww man.. I just heard someone coughin' like mad.. sounds bad.." said a groggy Jecht as he sat up on his bed. He looked around the dark room and saw Braska awake. "Was that you Braska? Were you coughing? Are you sick?" Jecht rubbed his eyes lazily.  
  
"No.. I am not sick Jecht. But our youngest companion is.." Braska meekly answered the older man's question.  
  
"Oh, he is? Is that why he ain't awake yet and arguing with me? Sounds bad.." Jecht said sleepily. "What time is it.. because how are we supposed to know it's morning around here if it's always dark?"  
  
Braska glanced at the machine clock on the wall and said, "It's 5:00. You can still sleep.. it seems like we're gonna be here the whole day.."  
  
"That's good.. we need a rest, man."  
  
"Yes.. I guess we do.." He smiled at Jecht and said, "I heard your conversation with Auron last night.. it was nice to hear you two get along.. I-I wish you'd get along more often.."  
  
"I suppose we can.. I mean if the kid will allow it.." Jecht said as he scratched the back of his head.  
  
"He will once you stop teasing him.. he doesn't like it when you start taunting him." Braska said with another smile.  
  
There was an awkward silence for a few minutes when suddenly Jecht said, "Well.. I think it's weird.. Auron should be awake and.. I'm supposed to be the one sleeping.. I'm not used to this.."  
  
"Well.. he doesn't get sick all of the time you know.. if he does.. you'll have to take good care of him.. just like when he was just 19.. he got the flu and was talking in his sleep and moaning and groaning all night long.. I wasn't able to sleep a wink!" Braska told Jecht.  
  
"Oh? I didn't know that.. He'd actually never let a topic like that be a conversation."  
  
"Yes.. I guess so too.. Let's stop it.. he might get mad if he finds out we're talking about him."  
  
Another awkward silence.. Braska looked at Jecht and asked, "Do you want some breakfast?"  
  
"Yeah! I'm so hungry.. I could eat a shoopuf!"  
  
Braska chuckled and walked out of the room with Jecht. They walked on over to the main room. "Good morning, Rin."  
  
"Aah, good morning Lord Braska! Awake so early?" Rin said in his usual (yet quite annoying) accent. He looked at Jecht and looked around for a sign of the other guardian. "You seem to be lacking one of your guardians?"  
  
"Oh.. he's asleep. Now if you won't mind, Rin. We would like some breakfast..  
  
"Yes, surely." Rin told them and went away to make breakfast for his guests. "Shall I make one for Sir Auron?"  
  
Braska thought for a moment. "Just make an extra batch, Rin.. Auron might wake up but I don't know if he'll have any appetite."  
  
"Could I have his if he doesn't want to eat?" asked Jecht.  
  
"Okay. I guess there's no harm in that.." Braska said.  
  
In the room, Auron moaned and lowered his eyebrows and opened his eyes a crack. It was dark and cold. He could hear the rain spattering on the roof and he heard thunder rumbling outside. He felt a heavy feeling and shivered, as the room got colder. He coughed and closed his tired eyes again. 'Why do I feel so weak?' He asked himself.  
  
He sat up and suddenly felt dizzy and the world began to spin around. He held his throbbing head tightly in his arms and clenched his teeth in pain.  
  
"I'll just check up on Auron, Jecht." Braska stood up and headed for the room. He stopped midway on opening the door when he heard moans emitting from the said room. "Auron?" He asked softly.  
  
Auron looked at the door. "B-Braska?" He asked in a barely audible voice. He saw the door open through a blurry vision.  
  
"Auron.. you're awake.." He walked towards his friend. "Are you feeling alright?"  
  
"Huh? What? Yeah.." He coughed again. "Where's Jecht?"  
  
"In the Main Room. You want some breakfast?"  
  
"No not really.. I'd really appreciate it if I could go to where you two are staying."  
  
"Could you walk or even stand up?"  
  
Auron got off the bed and suddenly his body careened and he fell on Braska's chest.  
  
"I didn't think so." Braska helped his friend up. "I think you should just stay here, Auron.. You need rest.. you're fever's not going to go down if you don't get any rest." He laid down his younger companion on the bed.  
  
Auron sighed, closed his eyes and frowned. "I could go on.. Lord Braska.." He said and coughed again.  
  
Braska smiled. "No you can't.. at least not today." He spoke before Auron could protest. "You have a high fever.. not to mention you still have injuries from yesterday.."  
  
"Lord Braska.. I don't want to hold back the pilgrimage.." Auron protested.  
  
"You're not holding back the pilgrimage, Auron.." Braska held back the urge to pat the man's head and continued, "Just consider it a rest.. we don't need to hurry.."  
  
"But.."  
  
"No more, Auron.. and that's a command. I want you to rest.. if we were to journey, you'd get more ill and really hold us back. Don't you see?"  
  
Auron frowned and accepted defeat. "Well.. at least all I want now is to see something.. it's too dark.."  
  
"Well.. okay.. I'll open the lights for you.. just make sure you rest.. I'm going back.. Jecht might eat my food.."  
  
"He will if you don't hurry my Lord.." He frowned when he saw Braska smile, "Seriously.."  
  
"Hey Braska! I just wanna ask.. Are ya gonna stay in the room or are ya gonna eat? I'll eat your share if you don't!" He took a glance around the room and smirked when he saw Auron. "Awake now, are we? And how's our little sick kid feeling?" He laughed at his own joke.  
  
Auron just glared at him. He pulled up the sheets up to his head so that he wouldn't see Jecht's annoying face. "Shut up, Jecht.. just eat your breakfast or something.."  
  
"Aww.. grouchy now, are we? Well.. fine.. I'll just eat your share of the food then.."  
  
"I don't care." Auron said firmly.  
  
"Stop it Jecht.. the man's already sick.. don't make him feel worse.." Braska told Jecht.  
  
"Aww.. c'mon, Braskie! A little joke won't hurt nobody!"  
  
"You will if you don't stop those pestering jokes of yours, Jecht.." Auron said drowsily.  
  
"Just what can the little sick kiddo do? Stand up and fight me in his pathetic condition? I don't think so.." Jecht expected an angry reply but he didn't hear anything. He looked at Braska.  
  
"He must've fallen asleep.. please stop annoying him, Jecht.. I don't want you two getting in a fight again.." said Braska.  
  
"Well.. yeah.. whatever you say, my Lord the Summoner!!"  
  
Braska just chuckled and went out of the room with Jecht so that they can eat their breakfast.  
  
"Jecht.. I'd want to know more about your Zanarkand.." Braska said while sipping his tea.  
  
"Well.. yeah! Zanarkand is a pretty lively city! Where the lights are open even during the night! People in Zanarkand never sleep! There's always excitement, you name it! Blitz Ball.. or some party.. whatever.. And the tall buildings stretching above the horizon!" Jecht fell quiet and said, "I just can't help missing the place."  
  
"I'm sorry.."  
  
"Bah! Don't be, Braska!! I like talking about Zanarkand! I don't get to do it much since you told me that some people might get bothered since you said Zanarkand was a holy place.. so.. not much people believe me.."  
  
"Jecht.. you said you had a son.."  
  
"Oh yeah.. the little critter.. I can't believe I miss him the most.. Though he's such a crybaby.. I know he'll be a great Blitzer.. but.. I don't know what will happen to him now that his old man's gone. You know.. just like when you left little Yuna.." Jecht said and took a bite out of whatever he was eating.. (too lazy to think of a Spira food..)  
  
"Yes.. I know how that feels.."  
  
"Hey.. you know what.. I always wonder why Auron never got married.. We're both married and that guy ain't so what's with him?"  
  
"Well.. he was supposed to marry.. but he refused.."  
  
"What? That guy is such a stiff! And why not?! Whom was he supposed to marry anyway?!"  
  
"He was supposed to be wed to the daughter of the High Priest.."  
  
"Well.. that's a good thing, right?"  
  
"Yes.. a very good thing.. But.. he wasn't in love with her.. and the young lady already had a lover of her own.. she was already in love with a crusader.."  
  
"Ohh.. but.. but.. you don't need love to get married nowadays right?"  
  
"I don't know.. but Auron didn't want to do so.. If he was t marry, he told me he wanted someone whom he loved and cared for.. so all I did was to support him through it.. and I agreed with him.. since I did marry an Al Bhed.."  
  
"So.. what happened??"  
  
"He got excommunicated.. he couldn't run to his warrior-monk friends.. so he ran to me.. the only friend he's got.. and I helped him.. He was so shocked to see that a mere refusal could lead to his excommunication.. He served Yevon loyally for over five years and was one of the best and it affected him so much when he learned that all his efforts were in vain, forgotten just because he refused to marry that woman."  
  
"Ouch.. must've been painful.."  
  
"Yes.. indeed it was.. that was when he started to act cold and you know what I mean.."  
  
"Oh.. when he became a stiff.. get your point Braska.."  
  
Braska nodded and sipped his tea again. Another awkward silence fell upon them. "Are you finished?"  
  
Jecht just nodded when he took a last bite from his food. "Yeah that was good!!" He looked at Braska and said, "Let's go back to the room!"  
  
"Yes.. but stay quiet.. Auron's resting, right?"  
  
"Yeah.. forgot about that.."  
  
"Thanks for the breakfast Rin.."  
  
"Anytime.. Lord Braska."  
  
The two went in the room and laid on their own beds. "Braska.. it's weird.. it's too quiet.." Jecht said.  
  
"I guess it is.. Well, whenever Auron gets sick.. he still wants to go on.. just like when he was still a young warrior-monk.. He got sick one day and he tried to get past me and go to his training. Hehehe.. unfortunately, he was too weak to fight against my judgments.. so he stayed at home.."  
  
"Stubborn guy.."  
  
"Oh yes.. he is! Once he comes to a decision.. it's hard to change that.."  
  
"Braska, how long have you known Auron?"  
  
"Since he was five.. I was 11 right then.. He was alone since his village was attacked by Sin and his family was nowhere to be found. My father took him in ad I've treated him like a little brother since then.."  
  
"I see.. so.. you really know how to take care of him.. since you lived together."  
  
Braska nodded. "I'm just a little worried about him.. sometimes he gets too stubborn.. He's too serious in his job.."  
  
"So you've noticed too.. he'd do anything to protect you.. even if e had to jump off a cliff in order to protect you.. I bet he will!!" Jecht joked.  
  
"Now I think that's too much!" Braska smiled. "Well.. maybe he would.." Braska turned towards Auron when he heard him moan.  
  
"Don't.. go near, my Lord.." Auron mumbled in his sleep and moaned.  
  
Braska's expression softened. 'Even in his dreams.. he wants to protect me..' he thought.  
  
"He does speak in his sleep!!" Jecht said, interested if Auron might speak again.  
  
"Lord Braska.. stay away from that.. fiend.. it's dangerous.." Auron frowned in his sleep. He was dreaming about fighting a Chocobo Eater and he was protecting "his lord" from the powerful fiend. "Jecht! What do you think.. you're doing?!"  
  
Jecht looked amused.. he was in the dream too! "Well.. Auron.. apparently.. I'm listening to your mumbling.." He laughed.  
  
Braska just smiled.. even in Auron's dreams, Jecht must be fooling off..  
  
Auron moaned and hissed in pain both in his dream and in real life. In his dream, the Chocobo Eater rammed right into him. Braska looked alarmed. This was a different dream.  
  
"Lord.. Braska.. don't mind me.. heal.. yourself.." Auron said in a now softer voice.  
  
"No, Auron.. I worry about you.. without a guardian.. a summoner would be nothing too.." Braska told the sleeping form of Auron.  
  
"But.. my Lord.." Apparently, in the dream, Braska said the same thing.  
  
"What's he dreaming about, Braska?" Jecht asked.  
  
"I'm not sure.. but I know that in his dream.. he is injured.." Braska answered.  
  
~*~*~ Dream sequence ~*~*~  
  
Auron looked at his summoner with his russet eyes.. "But.. my Lord.. you too are injured.. I.. I worry about you too.. this pilgrimage is not all about me.."  
  
"Auron.." Braska ran his hand through his guardian's hair. "I don't care about who this pilgrimage is about.. all that matters is that if you and Jecht are okay.."  
  
"Apparently, I'm not okay right now, Braska! I need help fighting the fiend!!"  
  
"I'm getting there, Jecht!" said Auron as he stood up, winced and attacked the monster with his powerful blade.  
  
"But Auron!! You're injuries!" Braska said worriedly.  
  
"I am fine, lord Braska!" Auron responded. He used his guard ability and saw that the fiend was about to attack Braska. He ran in the fiend's way and got hit with the full force.  
  
"Auron!" Braska cried with worry.  
  
Jecht then ran towards the fiend a final time and attacked it before the Chocobo Eater rammed itself to them and the next thing the party knew, they were falling down to the gorge below.  
  
"Lord Braska!!" Auron said trying to get a hold of his summoner's hand.  
  
"Auron!!" Braska cried out and they fell down trees and rocks..  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Lord Braska!" Auron cried out and he jolted in a sitting position. He was panting. 'What a dream..' He looked around and saw two pairs of worried eyes looking at him. "Lord Braska!! The fiend, Jecht!! The fall!!"  
  
"Auron.. you were just dreaming.. I am fine.." Braska felt Auron's temperature and shook his head. "It seems that dream was caused by your sickness.. it seems to have gotten worse.."  
  
"Man.. what were you dreaming about? You were talking and moaning and stuff!" Jecht asked.  
  
"Chocobo Eater.." Auron just mumbled in a tired voice.  
  
"You rest, Auron.." Braska pushed his guardian onto the bed and said a final time, "Rest.."  
  
Auron nodded like a small vulnerable child and closed his eyes and went in a dreamless slumber.  
  
"Is he into the pilgrimage that much? He even dreams about it, sheeesh.." Jecht said.  
  
"I don't now.."  
  
"He sure was desperate in protecting you.."  
  
Braska just nodded. He just looked at his friend with concerned eyes. "We'll just have to keep an eye on him, Jecht.."  
  
"That's fine with me."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Well.. that was a weird chapter.. yet I liked it.. I sense a little yaoi in here.. maybe this fic will end up being an AuronxBraska or something.. Scary.. but neat!! Interesting..  
  
Braska: You shouldn't torture our friend like that, K-chan..  
  
K-chan: Sorry, Braska-sama.. but.. this is my fic!! Anyway.. whatever..  
  
Till next chapter then!! Please review!! Please, oh please, oh please!!! 


End file.
